The present invention relates to a method of determining the ability to enter a parking gap starting from an initial position of a vehicle.
The invention further relates to a parking assist device that is suitable to implement the method.
In German published patent application DE 10 2005 006 966 A1, a method of pulling a vehicle into a parking gap is described, wherein a pull-up path of the vehicle comprises an invariable section in the area of the parking gap and a start-up path with a start point at the invariable section. The start-up path, which is covered starting from an initial position until the start point, is calculated in the way of a polynomial. It must be ensured then that the vehicle can be steered, starting from the initial position, at a predetermined yaw angle to the invariable section of the pull-up path and into the parking gap, respectively.
To this end, it is especially provided in the prior art method that a characteristic diagram is used to detect on the basis of the vehicle position, the vehicle yaw angle, and the vehicle steering angle, whether it is possible to enter the parking gap from a given initial position. The characteristic diagram is calculated (offline) beforehand and saved in a control device in the vehicle.
As this occurs, the yaw angle and the steering angle must be saved in the control device for a multitude of possible initial positions for a parking maneuver, what necessitates a relatively large memory capacity for the characteristic diagram.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to enable determining the ability to enter a parking gap by using a characteristic diagram, and to reduce the required memory capacity for saving the characteristic diagram.